


Transformers: Voyager

by Nax2056



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: War for Cybertron (Video Games), Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nax2056/pseuds/Nax2056
Summary: Their home is lost, millions are dead. Two last ships go fourth, those who still fight. The Autobot’s fight for hope and a return to normal. The Decepticons fight for freedom, a new dawn. Now they take their war to the stars, looking for a new home.
Relationships: Arcee & Bumblebee (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Chromia/Nautica/Windblade (Transformers), Elita One/Optimus Prime, First Aid/Fortress Maximus (Transformers), Jazz & Prowl, one sided soundwave/Megatron
Kudos: 5





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy New Years! Hopefully 2021 won’t be as much as a dumpster fire as this one. Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Cybertrons orbit. 

They made it, they had made it. They were in the stars. Leaving their broken world behind. That’s all Arcee had on her mind, even as she sat in the crew quarters. The ones she was sharing with four other roommates. Trying to conserve space on the ark. Even as she watched the planet fall away from the window of her room. Sighing as she looked out, turning her optics back to her weapons. She had a small armoury in here, swords, guns, bombs, every manner of weapon she could fit within a few cases. She sighed as she heard the alarms go off, shaking her head. The femme ran out, grabbing two energy swords on her way out. 

On the bridge a minute earlier. Prowl sat in the XO’s chair. Going over data on his data pad. As Optimus Prime entered onto the bridge, even after so many years of war. He still turned heads by his presence. Prowl stood immediately with a salute towards his leader. “Prowl. Status report.” “We have con signatures on radar.” Prime sighed loudly as he looked towards his second. “How far out, and suggested actions?” Prowl didn’t skip a beat before speaking again. “I think we can take a fight. Depending on what they throw at us. We just need to make it to the wormhole. Looking at the readings. It’s one large ship and two small ships running escort. We can deal with the smaller ships.” 

Prime nodded as he sat down in the captains seat beside Prowl. “Full battle stations then. I want everyone who can to be fighting, get medical protected. I want Ironhide getting those guns at full power. Helm!” He said looking towards the helmsman, Hound. “Full burn!” Hound let out out a yes sir, before pushing the engines forward. 

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the Nemesis. Megatron sat in the command chair. Smiling to himself as he stood up from his chair. Looking towards Onslaught who sat in the main tactical console. He looked towards Soundwave, who was working in the data pits of the bridge. He smiled creepily at Starscream. Who stood and watched from the back of the bridge. Megatron moved forward. Taking a comm link from his subspace. Soon, speaking into it. 

“My most loyal followers. Today is the day many of us have dreamed about. We will strike them down. Bring back freedom to the people of Cybertron. We will stop the fake Prime’s forces. Cut them off and ruin their Ark. Take spark my followers, for this is our last battle.” 

Megatron stepped forwards again. Standing in front of the helmsman. “Boarding party’s get ready. All weapons fir-“ He was cut off by the sounds of the Ark firing on one of their escorts. Tearing it apart within a few shots of their main guns. Megatron swore under his voice box. Before looking to his weapons console. “Fire on them! Now!” Soon, the stars began to alight with weapons fire. As Megatron turned and began to walk away, heading for the hanger. “Soundwave! You have the bridge!” 

Jazz saw the drop-ships begin to fly down towards one of the open spaces on the Ark’s hull. From one of the tunnels leading to the Park. Jazz already had his gun out, a rifle in his arms. As Autobot’s began pouring out of the bowels of the ark. Jazz ran ahead of them, seeing the doors for the drop-ships begin to open. As troops began running to cover from their ships. Leading to the park becoming alight with laser fire. Jazz ran behind cover quickly. Opening fire on the cons moving forward. Taking two of them out. Headshots. Being Head of Special Operations meant he knew how to fight, very good. Jazz rolled over the side of the cover, pulling a blade from his subspace. Running forward and jumping forward, cutting down two members of the opposing troops. Before decapitating another, then fire came down. Forcing Jazz to flip behind cover. Even as he watched Autobots go down. Jazz knew he would hold strong. He had to. They would hold. Even as he turned on his comm link. 

“Prowl. It’s a mad house out here! We’re taking hits.” 

“I know. Keep fighting Jazz. We’re almost there, I’m rerouting Warpath’s unit to your area.” 

“Good! See you in the other side.” 

That was when he saw a pink form run forward. Arcee, as she starting cutting though groups of cons. Her blades leaving no one standing. Her body becoming coated with energon. He saw two other cons begin moving towards her. So he ran past her, pulling his rifle back out as he jumped forward firing into them. Before landing on his feet and continuing to fire, Arcee pulling two large guns out of her subspace. As they went back to back, firing on anyone they could see. 

“Good to see you Cee!” 

“Don’t call me that! And focus on shooting these assholes!” 

“That I’m fine with doing!” 

But in the corner of Jazz’s optics, hidden under his visor. He saw a sight he knew well from years of war. Megatron’s first alt mode, a jet flying over the ark’s park. He sighed as he turned his comm link on again. 

“Prowl. Megatron just flew over the ark, given the angle I’m saying he’s headed for the weapons bay.”

“Scrap-“ 

There was a sound on Prowl’s side of the call. 

“Prime’s on route, and we already have unit there. I’m sending another.”   
  


Jazz smirked as he kept fighting. He had to. 

Brawn saw it, he held out his rifle to start firing. Pointed it out to Gears and Huffer too. But it was too late, far too late. As the jet soon turned into a tank and started to fall. Brawn and Gears moved to the side, only for the tank to crush Huffer. Killing him instantly. Gears moved to pull his gun only for Megatron to transform. Firing a blast from his fusion cannon. Killing Gears, all but splitting his body apart. Brawn looked towards Megatron. Rushing forward with a mighty punch, hitting him the chest. Megatron took it, and pulled a mace from his subspace. Smashing it into Brawn’s head three times over. Killing him. He smiled with bloodlust on his lips. As blasts came down from above, Ironhide began firing on him with his arm cannons. He jumped down, keeping up the fire. Causing Megatron to go back a step. Only for him to to pull his mace forward, and smash it into the face of Ironhide. 

“Ah, it’s good to see you again Ironhide. All those years spent as the Primes bodyguard and here we are.” 

“Ah’ buzz off Megs. And get off my fuckin ship.”  
  


He said as he rose back to his feet. Only for a fusion blast to hit him in the chest, sending him onto his back. Energon flowing out of his chest. 

“You monster!” 

That was when the Prime came in, rushing forward in his truck mode. Slamming into the mech as he transformed soon after. Pulling his axe out, holding it in front of him. Looking at the bodies of his subordinates. “Huffer, Brawn, Gears, Ironhide...I’m so sorry.” 

“They don’t need your sorrow Prime.” Megatron said as he got to his feet, rushing forward with his mace. Slamming it against Prime’s axe, as they two began a brutal dance. Weapons bouncing off of each other with heavy swings. Until they clashed against each other’s weapons. “I will not yield Megatron!” 

“Good!” He said as he head butted the Prime. Forcing both of their weapons out of their heads. As the two began punching each other and other again, landing blows against their heads. Until Prime grabbed forward at one of his enemies optics. Pulling it out with a yell. 

“This is for the dead!” 

Megatron could only smile as he felt the pain shoot up his body. Until he returned the favour. Landing punches along the body of the Prime. Before he grabbed hold of the Primes right arm, pulling with all his might. As he force it off. Soon, Prime yelled out in pain. Before he sent a knee into the side of his rival. Followed by grabbing hold of a part of Megatron’s chest, forcing his fingers to hold onto it. Only to pull the part out. Leaving a hole in the leaders chest. Both fell over, as Prime looked out. He saw the wormhole grow closer. Looking out at the stars. He spoke. 

“Prowl... status....report...” 

“Prime. Our engines are failing, we’re going to fall in. The Nemesis isn’t far behind. All hands brace!” 

That was when the stars fell to nothing. As he saw himself and Megatron began to fall off the side of the Ark. Falling away from both their factions. As the stars fell to black, and itching was there. 


	2. Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both factions regroup. While the leaders are missing.

Unknown Location. The Ark. 

Jazz awoke with a start, looking around, he wasn’t in the park any more. He felt the pain in his chest, coughing up energon as he looked around the room. Sitting up, he found himself on a medical bed. Looking around the room. Hand reaching to hold his chest. He found himself in a med-bay, some sparks coming from consoles around the room. When a red mech walked over to the Special Operations head. It was First Aid. 

“Jazz, how are you feeling? You took a nasty hit when we fell into the wormhole.” 

“Like scrap. What, I remember falling into the wormhole. Then...nothing. And why does my chest hurt like the pit.” 

“On our way into the wormhole. You were hit by a rocket. You’ll be fine, but you have to be on very limited action. No combat, should we even get any. Prowl also wants you on the bridge.” 

“Right, right. Okay. Can I go?” 

“Go, remember no combat.” 

Jazz nodded as he stood up, and started moving towards the exit from sickbay. Seeing the injured in pain, being worked on. As soon as Jazz left the room, he met Arcee. Who was smirking. 

“Howdy. Feeling better.”

Jazz nodded with a small laugh. 

“I guess I have you to thank for getting me in here?” 

“Oh you do. I pulled you out of the wreck of bodies. Got you right here.” 

“Thank you. Okay, Prowl wants me on the bridge. I’ll see you around?” 

“Yeah, you will.” 

With that, she began walking away. Jazz let a sigh escape from his lips. As he began walking towards the bridge. Soon he arrived on the bridge, looking out the window of the large room. Seeing just open space and a few planets in the far distance. He looked to see Prowl sitting in the XO seat. Typing on his PADD. Jazz walked over to him, holding his chest as he did. 

“Prowl. You called?” 

Prowl looked up and sighed loudly. Standing up and leading Jazz into his ready room. Before moving behind his desk, and looking at Jazz. “Jazz. Going to be honest. We’ve lost. The wormhole, instead of taking us to a new eden world has landed us in the wrong galaxy. Prime is missing-“ “What do you mean Prime is missing? Where is he?” 

“He and Megatron are both unaccounted for. Right now, we’re in command. Ironhide’s in a coma as well. So we’ve without his help.” 

“Right, right okay. What’s our first course of action.” 

“There’s a planet near here, Brainstorm scanned it. I want him and Arcee to lead an away team, see if they can grab us some resources. While we repair. Then set out again, try to make it to the eden world.” 

“What about Prime? We need to find him-“ 

“We can’t, we don’t have any idea of how the wormhole works. He could be anywhere in this stupid universe. Once we reach the planet. We’re getting on our way. Does that sound good?” 

“Yeah, yeah I guess.” 

“Good, now come on. We need to get ready to move out, we have just over 6000 Autobots on this ship. We can’t go looking for one bot. No matter how important he is. Now come on, we need to work.” 

Meanwhile, far away from the Ark. Ravage could hear everything, he could smell everything too. Soundwave and Starscream in the other room. 

“We can’t go looking for that sliver idiot!! It’s a waste of time!” 

“It is a optimal use of time, restoring order to the crew and faction.” 

“It is not! We already have order in our ranks! My order!” 

“Your order is, unsatisfactory given current events. I currently detect 57 fights, 300 arguments and 13 newly injured.”

“We are in Primus knows where! We don’t have time to brother with Megatron! We need to worry about ourselves!”

“Untrue-“

That was where Ravage stopped listening, shaking his head as he saw the Combaticons step onto the bridge. Weapons in hand as Onslaught walked in front of his crew members. Looking around. 

“Listen up. We have reports of mutiny. So while’ll Soundwave and Starscream bicker. We’re moving in and taking out the mutiny. So anyone who wants to come with. Let’s move.” 

Ravage’s interest was peaked, and he walked quietly towards the unit, standing beside the other cons joining up with the unit.

”Right then. Let’s roll out.” 

With that they moved into the lift. Getting ready to bring back order to the ship. 


	3. Mutiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onslaught‘s unit begins clearing the ship, as the leader of the mutiny appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but if your in the US right now. Please stay safe.

The Nemesis

The elevator stopped as Onslaught walked off the lift. Heading into the hallways, holding his weapon forward. Looking around, as his team walked behind him. Then, the sounds of gunfire could be heard. He motioned for them to move forward behind him. As he walked towards the source of the fighting. They seemed to be coming from the mess hall. Onslaught kicked the door open, seeing a group of soldiers fighting another group. Each one with insignia of the faction. Onslaught sighed as he watched them fight, hidden behind tables and chairs. Onslaught then looked to Brawl and Ravage. “Clear them out, non lethal. Detain all fighters, we’ll release the ones we find innocent. Execute the rest. Move!”

The pair moved in, beginning to clear out and knock out the remaining fighters in the room. Brawl throwing people against the walls and punching them down. Ravage meanwhile, jumped along the tables. Scratching peoples optics and firing off smaller missiles till they were on the floor. Until Onslaught looked towards the pair. Pulling handcuffs out of his subspace. Beginning to place them around the arms of the convicts. Until they were finished. 

Onslaught had to admit, this was stressful. Beyond stressful even, but he had to stay focused. Megatron may be...no. He wouldn’t think like that, for now. He had to continue keeping order. 

He then turned to the rest of the group. Moving back out though the hallway. When the speakers began playing a message. Onslaught had to turn to look up, sighing as he heard the voice. 

“This is Dirge! Leader of the mutiny! We have captured the engine bay, we wish to be given command of the ship. As our incompetent leadership has clearly no control over the situation. Otherwise this situation will continue!” 

Onslaught walked forward in a hurry, as his personal communications lit up. He opened it up. 

“What do you want Soundwave.” 

“Mutiny is currently based in the engine room. Seemingly planned for many cycles. Possibly as backup plan. Operation: Clearing. Rendezvous with Barricade outside bay.” 

“On it, afterwards we need to talk.” 

“Acceptable.” 

“Good.” 

With that, he led his team into the elevator. Getting ready to breach and clear. 


	4. Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl sends the away mission out.

The Ark 

Prowl walked though the halls of the Ark. Hands neatly placed behind him, feet graceful and silent. Not making a sound, despite the hustle and bustle around him. When he heard a voice conking from behind him. “Prowl.” 

That was perhaps the last voice he wanted to hear at this current moment. As Eilta-1 walked forwards, standing in front of the cop. 

“What the pit are we doing? Why aren’t we going after Pri-“ 

“Because we don’t know where he is, and it would be insane to go after him when he could be actual millions of light years away. He could be back on Cybertron for all we bloody know. Eilta, I trust you. I’m in need of a second officer, but for Primus’s sake get over Prime. He’s not our priority and we don’t even know if he’s alive.”

“Well then what about the matrix! We need it to-“

“If we ever get the chance we will find it. 6000 Autobot’s, many of them injured don’t have the time to go on a hunt for Prime. If anything, I trust him to find his way back to us if he’s alive. Now then, I have a away mission to send out. Meet me in my ready room afterwards.” 

Eilta blinked in shook as Prowl pushed past her. Walking towards the hanger bay, feet once again silent as he turned and headed into the hanger bay. Seeing the away team waiting around their shuttle, with cargo boxes placed along the bottom of the shuttle. Prowl turned his optics to the rather small team, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, Rotorstorm, Arcee and Brainstorm waited around, with a few autotroopers. Prowl sighed as he stood there. 

“Right then, your mission is simple. There’s a planet nearby, and you have this shuttle. Your heading to a ravine on the northern continent. It’s plentiful with resources we can use, head there. Grab us supplies, head home. Brainstorm will lead the gathering of the resources and Arcee will lead protection efforts. Do not engage with any lifeforms unless absolutely necessary. Any questions?” 

Arcee raised her hand with a nod. 

“Lethal force authorized?”

”Only if necessary. If that’s all then go, Rewind will be in communication with you from the ark’s bridge.” 

Then Sideswipe raised his arm in the hand. 

“What happened to Blaster?” 

“Currently in medical bay, Rewind is filling in.” 

“Love that little sod, he’ll do fine Sidey!” 

Said Brainstorm. 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Need I remind you Brainstorm, that he is a former senator. Now go.” 

Brainstorm laughed at Sidesiwpe and Prowl, before leading the group out the steps towards the ship. 

“You two are so serious. It’s a new planet! I haven’t gotten to visit any of these for at least 3 million years!” 

“That’s probably because you were busy making war machines.” 

Arcee said briskly, as she walked into the shuttle and began take off procedure. Lifting them into the air as Prowl watched. 

“Air Traffic Control this is way team, are we clear to depart?” 

“Away team you are clear for launch, happy scavenging.” 

“10-4, away team is a go.” 

With that, the shuttle raced out of the hanger. Heading for the planet. Arcee manning the controls with Sideswipe flying copilot. The shadow of the Ark behind them. Sideswipe looked to Arcee. 

“So, what do you think of all this? With this away mission?” 

“Do you mean this supply run, or the lack of Prime.” 

“Well, I’m not sure Prowl and Jazz are really up to snuff. Like, I get Prowl’s been second in command ever since Ultra Magnus left with the Wreckers, but can he really full on lead us? I don’t know Cee.” 

“I trust Prowl, his methods may not be the best. But he has our best interests in mind, plus. I agree with not going after Prime, at least not for now.”

”Really? Why’s that?” 

“Well, it’s just a logical decision. We have no idea where he is. Or if he even came past the wormhole with us. Right now we have to be careful. Focus on keeping the Ark and ourselves running.” 

“I guess, it’s just-“ 

“You don’t trust Prowl.” 

“What no! I-“ 

“We’re breaking atmosphere, focus on your console.” 

Sideswipe nodded with a shake of his head as the shuttle began flying downwards. As they broke past the atmosphere, it became hot within the shuttle. As flames engulfed the outside of the ship. Soon however, they found themselves flying above a mountain range. Arcee looked back to the rest of the team. 

“Get ready to disembark.”

As Brainstorm stood up with excitement, the ship flying downwards into the ravine, before landing just outside the ravine. Arcee stood up as well, talking her commlink with her. Looking to a trio of autotroopers. “Guard the ship. We’ll be loading the equipment into Rotorstorm. Make sure it’s protected.” 

“Yes sir!” 

She nodded as she pulled out a blaster rifle, walking out towards Brainstorm. Who was taking scans of the planet. Even as Smokescreen began loading up mining equipment into the insides of his fellow auto bot. 

“We never would’ve been able to put a colony here, but the resources are very good it seems.” 

“Focus on that later Brainstorm. Autobots, transform and roll out.” 

Brainstorm nodded as he transformed into his starfighter alternate mode. Arcee into her speeder. The rest of the team following suit as they headed deeper into the ravine. 


	5. Break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave has a goal.

Soundwave walked down the hallway towards the engine room. Truly and utterly pissed off with Starscream. Even as he heard the sounds of battle coming from the room. Walking towards the room and picking up the pace. Pulling out his rifle with a loud sigh, that seeker was nothing but a loud mouthed traitor. Then, his optics found themselves on the door to the engine room. Walking forwards, he saw the bodies on the floor. Including a wounded Barricade sitting on the floor, with energon pouring out of his chest. Soundwave sat down with a sigh. Looking at the former cop.

“Barricade. Status update.” 

“What...I’m bloody bleeding here Soundwave-“

“Status update on battle in engine room.”

“Onslaught is leading in there, Dirge is held up in the back and we’re pinned down.” 

“Copy.”

That was all Soundwave said as he stood up and walked into the room. Seeing the large energon reactor glowing in the darkness of the room. Soundwave saw battle going on all around him. Thankfully no one was trying to damage the reactor. So he walked forward towards the main area of the room. Where he saw Onslaught firing on a group of Seekers from behind cover. Soundwave ran forward, opening his shoulder cannon and firing on the cover the Seekers. Sending them all toppling over the side of their platform and onto the floor. Soundwave looked to Onslaught with a nod. 

“Operation: Arrest. Target, Dirge.” 

“Yeah I know. He’s held up in the control centre. I want to bring in Brawl in his alt mode to flush them out.”

“...Very well.”

Onslaught nodded as he walked up to the platform. Seeing Dirge hidden behind a few consoles. Onslaught turned on his comms system. 

“Brawl. Get over here, your flushing him out. Vortex. I want you to take him out once he starts to move out.” 

“Hell yeah boss.” 

“Sounds great.” 

That was when Brawl began running over to Onslaught, throwing two mutineers over the edge and into the bowels of the engine room. Before he jumped forward. Transforming into his tank mode and opening fire on Dirge’s area. Which caused him to begin to run. Starting to transform into his jet mode. When Vortex flew in with his helicopter mode. Opening fire on Dirge. Hitting him along the cockpit. Causing him to transform and landing on the floor. Onslaught and Soundwave started to walk forward. Holding their weapons out. Brawl and Vortex coming in soon. Onslaught opened his comms. 

“Swindle, Blast Off. Take out the rest. We’ll dealing with their leader.” 

Onslaught looked at Dirge. Kneeling down to the wounded mech.   
  


“Hello Dirge. What were you thinking.” 

“Nothing but the good of this bloody faction!” 

Soundwave walked forward with his gun pointed at Dirge’s head. 

“You will rot for this. Take him in, like the rest of his group.” 

“Of course sir.” 

Onslaught picked up the seeker and handed him off to Brawl. As the sounds of warfare began to come to a close. 

“I will be leaving this ship.” 

Soundwave said as he looked to Onslaught. 

“What-why? We need you?” 

“Starscream and I are having, disagreements. I want to search for Megatron. I will be taking a ship to bring him back.” 

“Right. Right okay. When?” 

“Within a few cycles.” 

“Right okay. Okay then. Good luck.” 

“Thank you.” 

With that, Soundwave started walking out and towards the door. Ready for the next chapter. 


	6. Council.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee’s away mission takes a dangerous turn.

Prowl stood on the bridge of the Ark. Watching the planet spin in front of the ship. Hands tucked behind his back. Looking out as he read a data pad. Containing information on current supplies and capabilities of the ship. As well as a list of the dead and injured. That was when Rewind spoke up from his chair that Blaster would usually sit in. 

“Captain. We’ve got uh, something wrong with the away team. I can’t get through to then, there’s something the matter with Communications going to and from the planet.” 

Prowl let out a loud sigh as he turned and walked over to the smaller mech. Holding his arms across his chest. 

“Can you identify the source the jamming?” 

“I uh, have traced it to the continent they are on. Then knocked it down to a smaller province sized area of land. Comms were functioning fine before they entered into the atmosphere and a little bit afterwards. I think it’s a recent occurrence.” 

Prowl considered for a second. It could just be a bit of atmospheric interference or some other natural occurrence. Or it could be a hostile force that would strike at the first chance. He didn’t want to do anything yet, didn’t want to throw his eggs into one basket. Prowl looked over to Rewind as he walked over to the captains chair. 

“Keep trying to break through. Keep me updated.” Prowl said as he took a seat. Before pulling up his chairs computer. Activating the intercom. 

“All hands. I want shields at the ready and weapons prepped. We will not be making any moves yet, just get prepared.”

Meanwhile, on the planet. Arcee, Sideswipe, and Smokescreen drove side by side. Rotorstorm and Brainstorm flying over hand above the valley the grounders found themselves in. Three autotroopers driving behind Arcee’s trio. Before the femme let out a yell.

“Heads up! We’re nearly there. Brainstorm, Rotorstorm. Get set to excavate the resources. The rest of us will stand guard. We haven’t heard anything from the Ark yet. So stay sharpe.” 

“Oh don’t worry boss lady! Me and my helicopter friend are my then ready to mine!” 

Said Brainstorm as he flew over Arcee. While Rotorstorm spoke up. 

“Er. I have a name you know? Not just, helicopter friend you know?” 

“Oh! Of course! My apologies Roterstorm!” 

“Rotor! Rotorstorm!” 

“That’s what I said?” 

“No it wasn’t!” 

Sideswipe let out a grumble. 

“Does it even matter?

”I think it does! That’s my name! I want it said right!” 

“I mean. Just seems like not a big deal!” 

“And it’s fine Roterstorm! Think of it like you’re my zany lab assistant! Always getting himself into trouble and needing the more experienced scientist to help you.” 

“What? You’re literally just taking mining equipment from my carriage, and mining. There’s nothing zany about that! And it’s Rotor-“

”All of you shut up! We’re here! Brainstorm, Rotorstorm, mine. Smokescreen, Sideswipe, Autotroopers with me!” 

With that, Arcee transformed into robot mode and pulled her duel heavy blaster cannons from her subspace. Landing on her feet. Sideswipe and Smokescreen transforming after her and pulling their rifles out. As the three Autotroopers did the same. As they quickly formed a perimeter around the landing Rotorstorm. As Rotorstorm landed. The mining equipment came out of his helicopter carriage, Brainstorm landing down and slotting it into position.

“Right then. This’ll take a few hours. Let’s get comfortable.” 

After a few hours. Most of the team had set up camp in the darkness. Standing there on the top of the nearby ridge was Arcee. Looking out and watching over the party. Brainstorm continuing to mine the resources underneath the ravine. The rest however, were sat around a campfire. Sideswipe polishing his gun while the rest simply rested on some rocks. Not Arcee. She held her blasters at her side as she continued to try to get through to the Ark. Nothing time and again. That was when she saw the lights in the distance. 

“Scrap.” 

Then a voice yelled out over public communications. Not of her own, but a member of the incoming force. 

“Cybertronians! Vacate the planet immediately! You are in violation of Galactic Council guideline Centauri!” 

Arcee pointed her guns forward. Seeing the rest of her team begin to get up. She simply spoke a word out through public communications.

“No.”

Before she opened fire on the incoming VTOL craft. Before sliding down into the ravine and running over to the rest of her team. Running into cover and yelling out. 

“Brainstorm! Keep it up! The rest of you hold the line!” 

That was when the real shooting started. As one of the Autotroopers ran to cover in a hurry, trying to get behind some rocks. When one of the VOTL hovercraft flew in. Firing on him and sending him down into the ground, energon leaking out of his chest. Clearly dead. Arcee returned fire on the hovercraft. Hitting one of it’s engines and sending it crashing over and above the ravine. 

Smokescreen ran out of his cover, opening fire onto the second craft. Not taking it out but dealing damage, only for it to fire off a rocket. Sending Smokescreen crashing into the wall, as he screamed out. Landing behind some rocks. 

Rotorstorm screamed out. “Smokescreen.” 

Acree swore out, firing on the same craft that Smokescreen hit. Sending it down and crashing into the floor of the ravine. Acree hit her comms on her audio receptor. She could still send a message to the Autotroopers who were guarding the shuttle. Even if it would have to be short. 

“We need backup! We need backup! Get the shuttle over here for backup!” 

Arcce said, looking at the injured Smokescreen with a sigh. 

“We need to hold the line! For just a little bit longer! Hold out.” 

With that, we leave them for now. As the battle continues. 


	7. Leaving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave leaves a ship he no longer recognizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today! I’ll get another one up later this week

Soundwave walked the halls to the hanger bay. Carrying with him two boxes full of supplies. Rumble and Frenzy working alongside him to transport two other boxes down to his ship. He saw Ravage patiently waiting by the doors to his shuttle. Soundwave allowed a robotic sigh to escape his lips as he walked and handed his boxes to the smaller mechs. Before walking over to Ravage and kneeling down in front of him. 

“Ravage. I-“ 

“Why are you leaving? We need you! We’re family! I can’t keep us together without you! We are family Soundwave! Please don’t go! Each one of us needs you! We work for you and we’d die for you without a second thought. We’d kill who you wanted us to kill without giving a bit of hesitation! Don’t go! Please!” 

Soundwave looked at the cat with true sadness in his optics. He allowed himself a moment to think, before hugging the cat with all of his body.

“I will always love you Ravage, and I will see you again. But bringing you and the other’s along would only endanger you from a lack of Energon. I can’t do that. But you have to me my eyes and ears. Our bond will always be open. Send me information using our bond. And I will help from afar.” 

He said with a sigh as he stood to his feet and began walking down to the shuttle as it began to fuel up. He would find their leader. Even if it was the last thing he did. Even if it was the last thing he did. Megatron must live, or it would mean extinction. 


End file.
